


Discusiones

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Cosas que cambian tras la Guerra Civil [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony siempre pensó que Steve y él eran una mezcla explosiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discusiones

No discuten como antes. Tony siempre pensó que Steve y él eran una mezcla explosiva. Tony no sabe callarse y no tiene paciencia para explicar su lógica de pensamiento. La gente va demasiado lenta, la gente es lineal, la gente es aburrida, hay un problema básico de concepto ahí, en la mente de Tony. El conflicto es inevitable. Cuando Tony y Steve discutían, era a gritos, intentando hacerse oír el uno por encima del otro. Perdían la paciencia demasiado pronto, cuando Tony no quería explicar y Steve no quería ceder, y simplemente se desinflaban y en algún momento, en algún momento Tony perdía un poco de orgullo, y Steve no necesitaba preguntar lo que Tony necesitaba o quería. En algún momento se entendían sin necesidad de poco más. 

Ahora las discusiones son abundantes pero frías. Tony busca los enfrentamientos a propósito, trata de arrancar una chispa. Lo que no es volátil, lo consigue durante los entrenamientos. Con palabras, lo máximo que saca de Steve es un cuadre de mandíbula y frases cortas y secas. Normalmente son como un puñal. Steve no las quiere así, está seguro. Pero Tony las escucha y ve lo que hay debajo.

Así que se apartan del equipo. Ahora lo hacen así, se crean su propia burbuja de rencor escondido y Steve le mira como esperando algo de Tony, y Tony le mira como queriendo hacer algo y sin dar el paso. Se yerguen ambos y Tony señala los escombros de la última misión y piensa que era inevitable, a veces pasan cosas. Steve aprieta los labios y le habla de desobedecer órdenes y “estás en un equipo, Tony”. _Estás en un equipo, Tony. Comparte tus opiniones, Tony. Pide ayuda, Tony._ Bla, blabla, bla. Hasta que Steve dice “pero al final la única opinión que aceptas es la tuya, da igual a quién te lleves por delante.” Y Tony piensa en el cuerpo de Steve en la camilla y le pasa algo estúpido en el estómago, que duele y sube hasta secarle la garganta y le agarrota todos los músculos.


End file.
